<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel From Hell by thatSlytheringirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745395">Angel From Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl'>thatSlytheringirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Archangel Park Chanyeol, Demon Byun Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hell, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, blowjob, demonAU, hellau, slick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been with all kinds of creatures, from humans to sex demons, and they were great, but you know what makes them inferior to you?"</p><p>Chanyeol shook his head, not affected by Baekhyun's words per se since of course he knew this had happened. Instead, he focused on the question he asked.</p><p>"I didn't love them like I love you," he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol's chin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As an archangel, Chanyeol strived to perform his duties to the best of his capabilities, honoring the position given to him and following every decree step by step. He was relatively contented with the way his existence moved forward, though the memories of him often invaded his mind.<br/>
His heart always grew sad when he remembered how beautiful and pure he'd been. how his smile had been the brightest of all. And how he'd been the strongest advocate of following the holy law bestowed upon them.<br/>
Or so everyone thought…<br/>
Chanyeol would never forget the day he fell into temptation, the day he succumbed to lust and thus, was punished harshly for his actions. Chanyeol could still remember the tears in his eyes as he stood in front of their creator, his chin held high even when the pain in his eyes was tangible. And the look in his eyes right before he fell, his gaze fixed on Chanyeol, would forever be ingrained in Chanyeol's heart.<br/>
'I'm sorry,' he'd mouthed at Chanyeol before his wings were ripped off from his back.<br/>
Last Chanyeol heard, he'd been crowned as a Prince of Hell, taking over the position of the demon who made him fall.<br/>
Lust.<br/>
As fate had it, and while Chanyeol kept mostly to himself, he eventually crossed paths with him.<br/>
"Chanyeol," he said. His eyes, previously cold and mocking, now held a pain to them Chanyeol wished wasn't there.<br/>
"Baekhyun," he whispered as his eyes filled with tears.<br/>
Chanyeol studied Baekhyun's appearance intently. He'd always been the most beautiful of them all, with his pure white hair that equaled his pristine robs and overall innocent demeanor. But now t his hair was black, his clothes were black and tight, accentuating his curves, and his face had sharpened.<br/>
Yet he was still the most beautiful creature Chanyeol had ever seen.<br/>
And Chanyeol had missed him dearly.<br/>
"Why did you call for me?" Asked Baekhyun, his expression the same, but his voice firm.<br/>
"I didn't call for you," said Chanyeol.<br/>
"Lying is a sin," replied Baekhyun as he stepped forward. "You're not supposed to commit any of those."<br/>
Chanyeol gulped and closed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I just..." he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his tears finally falling "I've missed you so much," he said, his voice broken. "I can't take it anymore."<br/>
Baekhyun's tears fell too as he cupped Chanyeol's cheeks and lowered Chanyeol's head so their foreheads could touch.<br/>
"I've missed you too, my sweet Angel. But you're not supposed to be here," replied the prince. "You're going to be punished."<br/>
"I don't care anymore," replied Chanyeol. "I just want to be with you."<br/>
Baekhyun shook his head. "You don't want that. You belong in heaven."<br/>
"No, I belong with you."<br/>
"Chanye-"<br/>
"Baekhyun, if loving you is a sin, then I'd rather spend the rest of my existence serving you in Hell than spending it away from you under someone I cannot follow."<br/>
Baekhyun studied his gaze briefly before nodding. "If that's what you wish, then I'll gladly take you with me," he replied before he joined his lips with Chanyeol's.<br/>
++++<br/>
The journey to Hell wasn't long since Baekhyun, who was a prince, had easy access and could come and go as he pleased. Of course, Hell was scary, the screams of the eternally tortured reverberating over the expanse of fields of dead and withered. Yet despite the dreary environment, with Baekhyun by his side holding his hand tightly, Chanyeol felt safe and comforted.<br/>
It came as no surprise to Chanyeol that Baekhyun now lived in a palace. One of walls made of obsidian and floors made of opal. Arches made of Thunderstone Fluorite. Stairs made of Tanzanite. And windows of beautifully distorted images of fallen angels made from Emerald and Yellow Topaz.<br/>
He didn't ponder too much on that since he was  more focused on the fact that he was about to give himself away to Baekhyun and thus, he would succumb to sin. It was a scary thought and the consequences would be painful, but seeing Baekhyun serenely holding his hand as he guided him down the opulent halls made any trace of fear disappear.<br/>
This was what he wanted, he was sure of it. No matter what, he wanted to be with Baekhyun, right where he belonged.<br/>
Baekhyun kissed him with fervor as soon as they arrived to his bedroom, his tongue tangling with Chanyeol's and taking control. Chanyeol tried to follow along, but it was hard considering his lack of experience. Baekhyun didn't seem to mind and made sure to take care of him, taking both their clothes off and pushing Chanyeol gently so he could lie on the soft silk sheets of his bed. Baekhyun lay on top of him and kissed him once again as his hands explored Chanyeol's body, leaving trails of goosebumps everywhere their skin came into contact.<br/>
Baekhyun didn't stop there. He started to trail kisses down every patch of skin he came in contact with. Soon, Chanyeol had turned into a moaning mess, his body tingling with the foreign sensations Baekhyun was making him feel."You're beautiful, my sweet angel," murmured Baekhyun as he sucked the soft skin of Chanyeol's navel. "So perfect."<br/>
Chanyeol closed his eyes at the words and moaned, his fingers tangling gently with the demon's soft hair. Baekhyun continued his path, marking Chanyeol's navel with his mouth before grabbing the top of his pants and pulling them down slowly. He trailed kisses down his legs, leaving no patch of skin untouched.<br/>
Once the clothing was off, Baekhyun sat back on his knees and stared down at Chanyeol's naked form, his eyes studying every inch of his body with hungry eyes full of lust and many more emotions Chanyeol couldn't quite figure out.<br/>
"You were always the most beautiful creature of all in my eyes," he said as he trailed a path down Chanyeol's thighs with his fingers. "And having you here today, like this, on my bed, feels like a dream." He leaned down and kissed the inside of Chanyeol's thigh gently. "I dreamt of this for so long," he murmured before he planted another kiss. "Even before I fell, all I could think about was having you all to myself, rules be damned," he left another kiss, closer to Chanyeol's crotch this time. "But I couldn't bring myself to ask you to sin for me. It would be selfish and... The thought of you hurting and being relegated to Hell hurt far more than the thought of never having you in my arms."<br/>
He nuzzled Chanyeol's hard on with his nose, making Chanyeol jump in surprise. "I don't know what I did to deserve this. And I know I shouldn't give in. I should let you go instead, I should let you return to Heaven, but I can't. Perhaps it's part of my demonic nature. Maybe this selfishness I'm feeling comes from what I've become, but I can't help it. Not when I've dreamt of this for so long."<br/>
He wrapped his delicate hand around Chanyeol's erection and started to pump, startling the taller, who never had anyone touch him like that before.<br/>
"I fantasized about how big your cock was everytime we went on missions together. I always imagined how it would feel inside me, opening me up, and ripping my pussy apart," he moaned the words out, speeding up his pace. "Fuck, I saw you naked so many times before and the image always invaded my mind. My dreams were made up of you, of your cock taking me so well and marking me from the inside out."<br/>
He leaned down and licked the erection's head, making tingles travel all over Chanyeol's body.<br/>
"Everyone thought I fell when I succumbed to the Prince of Lust, but the truth is that I'd fallen into sin long before that, Chanyeol," he said as he looked up at the angel through his eyelashes. "I sinned the moment I fell in love with you," he said before he continued to tease the cockhead with his tongue. "And I continued to do so the more I thought about corrupting you."<br/>
Baekhyun wrapped his pretty lips around Chanyeol and sucked... Hard. This elicited a loud moan from Chanyeol, which seemed to please the demon. Baekhyun continued to suck and run circles around the tip, driving Chanyeol insane.<br/>
"Your cock is perfect," murmured Baekhyun as he let go with a pop, his hand caressing the length. "Better than I imagined."<br/>
Chanyeol didn't respond, words had left him by that point. Instead, he found himself staring as Baekhyun took him in his mouth again and started to suck him off, bobbing his head up and down, taking the length all the way to the tip down his throat over and over.<br/>
Chanyeol's vision filled with stars as sensations he'd never felt before filled his body.<br/>
He couldn't deny that he had fantasies similar to the ones Baekhyun described, though he'd been better at hiding them along with his feelings.<br/>
He was never ashamed of loving Baekhyun, or of feeling a carnal attraction towards him. As it was, angels could feel these human emotions too. The problem was when it was taken further and, in his fear of hurting not only himself but Baekhyun with his actions, he found himself running from his feelings and desires.<br/>
The day he found out about Baekhyun's sin, he hated himself. He should've known and he should've guided Baekhyun. He should've been there for him. He should've supported him.<br/>
Regret and guilt attacked his mind, but he told himself it wasn't the moment to feel that way. He was with Baekhyun now. That was all that mattered. Apologies could wait for later, when both were ready for them.<br/>
As such, he focused on how good it felt to have Baekhyun's warm mouth wrapped around his cock, his tongue following the path of his lips and saliva coating his length with a wet mess that made it all feel so much better. Baekhyun's moans didn't help either, along with the way he was obviously grinding his hard on against the bed.<br/>
Chanyeol had never felt so turned on in his life and, as an angel, he'd never been allowed to indulge either, to look for any sort of release, as it was seen as sin, especially to an archangel like him. Yet in that moment he allowed himself to let go. For the first time in his existence, he indulged in the pleasure and allowed his body to succumb to Lust.<br/>
"B-Baekhyun," he groaned as he felt the sensations become so overwhelmingly strong, like he was going to explode. He got scared for a moment, unsure of what exactly was going on since he'd never been in such a situation...but he trusted Baekhyun, he knew he would never hurt him.<br/>
Baekhyun didn't stop his movements when he grabbed one of Chanyeol's hands and ran soothing circles on his knuckles. He continued to move up and down relentlessly, speeding up his actions the more overwhelmed Chanyeol became, making the archangel arch his back from the bed until he felt an uncontrollable wave of pleasure take over his senses. His vision clouded as his entire body sang and shots of what he realized was semen shot from his cock into Baekhyun's eager mouth.<br/>
It felt like forever, but when he finally came down from the high, he opened his eyes and met Baekhyun's affectionate stare. He had climbed up his body again and was now cupping his cheeks gently. Baekhyun was smiling at him the way he'd done so many times before he fell from Heaven.<br/>
"Are you back here with me?" He asked as he ran soothing circles on Chanyeol's flushed cheeks.<br/>
The archangel nodded, smiling softly at that. "W-was that an orgasm?"<br/>
Baekhyun smiled fondly and nodded. "Yes, my sweet angel. It was. Was it good?"<br/>
Chanyeol blushed at the confirmation and nodded, not being one to lie often since, as much everything else, lying was a sin.  And he wasn't one to indulge on that particular one often either.<br/>
Baekhyun smiled at his honesty and kissed his lips softly. Chanyeol immediately responded, following the demon's gentle movements, tasting himself on his lips and realizing that he had, indeed, swallowed his cum. Chanyeol felt mortified at that realization, though he opted to ignore it since Baekhyun was now a Prince of Hell, ruler of the seventh deadly sin Lust. As such, he was most likely indifferent to the taste of cum in his mouth.<br/>
Instead, Chanyeol allowed himself to let go further and to give himself away fully to the one he watched be punished in front of him helplessly. The one that stole his heart and ripped it apart in the process. The one who succumbed to sin -though Chanyeol never blamed him for this- and fell as a consequence and who was now, after many centuries, a prince in the demonic realm that was at constant war with Heaven.<br/>
Baekhyun took his time with him once again, tasting his mouth thoroughly, exploring the hot cavern to his heart's content with his tongue. Chanyeol moaned into his mouth in the process. The demon's tongue tangled with Chanyeol sensually, in a slow tango that had Chanyeol's toes curling at the sensations, making his erection grow back to life again in the process.<br/>
"You taste so good, Chanyeollie," murmured Baekhyun against his lips once he separated, his hands still cupping Chanyeol's cheeks as his legs were now straddling the angel's waist "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," whispered Baekhyun as he sat up, his ass right on top of Chanyeol's crotch. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself."</p><p>Chanyeol believed him. If the blow job was anything to go by, he knew Baekhyun was skilled. And he trusted him, he always had. He knew deep in his heart that Baekhyun would keep to his word.The demon stood up in that moment, standing by the bed, and very slowly popped the buttons of the black shirt he was wearing, revealing his unblemished chest slowly. Once the clothing fell from his shoulders, he moved his hands to his pants and unzipped them in the same speed he did with shirt, biting his lip teasingly as he let the fabric fall to the ground, revealing his naked body to Chanyeol for the first time after so long.<br/>
Before, when Chanyeol had seen him like this, he'd forced himself to look away and not ponder on how perfect Baekhyun's body was. Yet in that moment, aware that he would no longer be welcomed in Heaven, and happy over the decision he made, he allowed himself to drink his figure in. To study every inch of the work of art in front of him, and to eat him whole with his eyes.<br/>
"Like what you see?" Asked the demon as he approached the bed slowly.<br/>
Chanyeol nodded. "You're beautiful, Baekhyun. You've always been the most beautiful in my eyes."<br/>
Baekhyun's eyes filled with emotions Chanyeol didn't have the chance to read since the demon climbed the bed again and straddled his hips.<br/>
"I never knew you looked at me like that," said Baekhyun as he grinded his ass against Chanyeol's once again raging erection.<br/>
Chanyeol felt regret attack him once again. He'd never been open with Baekhyun about his feelings. During the centuries they were apart, he found himself wishing he could turn back in time and tell him just how much he meant to him.<br/>
He had a second chance to make it right. And he wasn't about to ruin it. No, in fact, when he called for Baekhyun, he'd promised himself he would at least tell him exactly how he felt.<br/>
"You've always been the most special to me."<br/>
Baekhyun leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You're the most special to me too."<br/>
Sitting back, Baekhyun ran his hands down Chanyeol's chest and toned abdominal area. "Let me show you just how much you mean to me."<br/>
Without waiting for a response, Baekhyun raised his hips and grabbed Chanyeol's cock with his hand. Biting his bottom lip, he lowered himself on it, rolling his eyes back  as he was filled slowly by the large meat. Chanyeol widened his eyes, the feeling too much for him, but also shocked at Baekhyun's actions.<br/>
"Usually, one needs to be...prepared previously for this, but since I'm the embodiment of Lust," said Baekhyun as he rocked his hips once, smirking in delight at the sensation. "I'm always prepared," he said before he moved once again.<br/>
Chanyeol couldn't respond, his mind starting to fog by the sensations, far more overwhelming already than how Baekhyun had made him feel with his mouth.<br/>
Baekhyun took his time, moving his hips back and forth slowly as something wet started to fall from his entrance down Chanyeol's cock. "Another advantage of being me," he said in between moans. "I self-lubricate."<br/>
Chanyeol was impressed by his words. Even if he was completely inexperienced in the sex department, he knew enough due to his line of duty, and the words Baekhyun was uttering were taking him aback. He had no idea demon's of Baekhyun's...line, so to say, had such characteristics, though he felt he should've known.<br/>
It wasn't the time to think about that, something he was reminded of when Baekhyun leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of Chanyeol's head and leaned in.<br/>
"How does it feel?" He murmured, his lips brushing Chanyeol's as his hips kept up their slow pace.<br/>
Chanyeol closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to met Baekhyun's inquisitive gaze. "Really good."<br/>
"So you like it, huh?" He asked, clearly pleased by the response.<br/>
Chanyeol nodded. "Y-yes, I like it v-very much."<br/>
Baekhyun kissed him deeply, taking his breath away further, before pulling away and biting his bottom lip before he let go. "Good, because it's about to get so much better."<br/>
He sat up once again, his nails raking Chanyeol's chest and leaving angry, red lines behind. Without warning, Baekhyun grinned devilishly and sped up his movements, moving up and down and in circles on Chanyeol's cock, slick continuing to coat Chanyeol's length. Chanyeol bit his bottom lip at the pleasure he felt in that moment, his body singing like never before and hands holding onto the bed sheets tightly, trying to find something, anything, to hold on to to ground himself.<br/>
Baekhyun caressed Chanyeol's knuckles gently. "Come on, sweet angel. Let go," he said and Chanyeol immediately complied, allowing the demon to move his hands and place them on his hips. Then, he sped up his movements, bouncing up and down on the angel's cock, his head thrown back as his mouth fell open and screams of pleasure escaped.<br/>
"Fuck, Chanyeol, you feel so good inside of me," moaned Baekhyun, a silly smile on his lips as drool fell from his mouth down his chin. "Your cock is the best I've ever had."<br/>
Chanyeol didn't know what to say or if the demon was being honest. In all the centuries they'd been apart, the angel figured Baekhyun had been with many and it was hard to believe he, an angel of all creatures, would be the best. Still, Chanyeol put this thoughts to the back of his mind and instead focused on Baekhyun. On his luscious body. On his expert movements. And on the sweet sounds he made every time he bounced on his cock.<br/>
Chanyeol dug his fingers into the demon's flesh, clenching his jaw to keep himself from cumming too early. For whatever reason -perhaps the doubts and insecurities that had started to eat him up, though he would never admit that- he wanted to prove to Baekhyun that, even if it was his first time, he could be good too, that he wouldn't be a disappointment in the sexual department.<br/>
He moved his hips up, unsure of whether his actions were correct, but going by instinct. Baekhyun seemed to like it since he smiled down at him and sped up his pace. Chanyeol tried to keep up, snapping his hips up in tandem to Baekhyun's movement. Soon, the screams leaving the demon's mouth were bouncing off the walls and probably being heard all around the castle, but neither cared, not when what they were doing felt so good.<br/>
"Fuck fuck, I'm going to cum so hard," said Baekhyun in desperation, his hair moving up and down with each of the pair's movement. "Fuck, you feel so amazing! You're doing so well, Chanyeol. Fuck, keep going like that, please."<br/>
Chanyeol felt pleased by his words, keeping his pace as he tried with all his might not to cum in that moment. He was determined to have Baekhyun cum first, no matter what. He felt this need to please Baekhyun, to make him feel so good he would never wish for anyone else to touch him like this ever again. Chanyeol knew that wouldn't be the case most likely due to the demon’s title. Nevertheless, in that moment, with Baekhyun on top of him riding his cock, Chanyeol allowed himself to dream and let go. He moved relentlessly, guiding Baekhyun's hips with his hands, and growling because of how amazing it felt when Baekhyun clenched around him.<br/>
"Fuck, Ch-Chanyeol!" screamed Baekhyun once more before his body convulsed. His eyes turned black as ropes of white cum sprung from his cock and dirtied Chanyeol's chest. A pair of black, feather wings sprung from his back, taking Chanyeol aback because Baekhyun had lost his wings...right?<br/>
He didn't get a chance to ask since he came in that moment, much harder than the first time. His seed painted Baekhyun's insides beautifully, marking him as his only...at least for the moment. He felt like he was floating in that moment, his mind and body too far gone with the shots of electricity that were running through his nerves, making every inch of his body tingle with the overwhelming sensations.<br/>
He lost track of time as his mind became foggy, his body slowly relaxing as he gradually gained back some of his command over it. It took a while, and by the time he was back to his senses, Baekhyun was lying over him, his head resting comfortably on his chest as his torso moved up and down trying to catch his breath. Chanyeol smiled at the sight, touched by the fact that he'd just given himself away to the love of his existence, even if it meant he would lose his wings and would be sent to Hell to burn for eternity.<br/>
He raised his hand and ran his fingers through the soft and sweaty strands of Baekhyun's hair.<br/>
Baekhyun nuzzled his chest for a moment before looking up at Chanyeol, affection edged in his face. "Hey."<br/>
"Hey," Chanyeol replied, his movements continuing in his hair. "How are you feeling?"<br/>
"Good, and you?"<br/>
"Same."<br/>
They stared into each other's eyes for a while, neither saying a single thing as they studied each other's features. While Chanyeol could see the myriad of warm emotions in Baekhyun's eyes, a part of him started to feel insecure, and all the dark emotions he'd pushed to the back of his mind came rushing back with a vengeance.<br/>
His emotions most likely showed in his eyes, since Baekhyun frowned as his eyes continued to study him closely. "Is everything okay?"<br/>
Chanyeol bit his bottom lip, and just like before, knew that he wouldn't lie, even if doing it in that moment seemed much better than embarrassing himself.<br/>
"D-did I do well?" He asked, his words coming out like a soft whisper.<br/>
Baekhyun's eyes widened at the question as he raised himself by balancing his upper body on Chanyeol's chest with his forearms."Where is that question coming from?" Asked Baekhyun.<br/>
Chanyeol looked away from Baekhyun, knowing the demon had seen enough, but still not wanting him to see anymore. "Just wondering."<br/>
Neither said a thing for a moment before Chanyeol felt Baekhyun place to finger under his chin and tilt his face in his direction. "Come on, baby. Tell me what's going on."<br/>
Chanyeol met Baekhyun's eyes and sighed, knowing that, once again, he couldn't deny Baekhyun his request, not after having deprived him from knowing his feelings were reciprocated. "I just...you know, that was my f-first time and...I was just hoping it was...decent...or something."<br/>
Baekhyun's frowned intensified at that. "Chanyeol, you were amazing."<br/>
Chanyeol nodded at that, wanting to believe him so badly, but being unable to. He knew his eyes betrayed what he was feeling, Hhence why it didn't surprise him when Baekhyun leaned closer and pecked his lips a couple of times.<br/>
"If this is about my...experience, well yeah, we can't deny I haven't gotten around since I fell from Heaven. After all, I'm a demon and took over as a Prince for a reason," he said as he ran soothing circles on Chanyeol's cheek. "I've been with all kinds of creatures, from humans to sex demons, and they were great, but you know what makes them inferior to you?"<br/>
Chanyeol shook his head, not affected by Baekhyun's words per se since of course he knew this had happened. Instead, he focused on the question he asked.<br/>
"I didn't love them like I love you," he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol's chin.<br/>
Chanyeol's eyes filled with tears at his words, his heart beating fast at the confession. He'd known, of course he had. It had always been obvious to him and to everyone around him that Baekhyun loved him, just like it was obvious that he felt the same. They simply never said it out loud since it was prohibited.<br/>
Hearing Baekhyun say it, though, after so long, touched his heart on a different level.<br/>
"I-I love you too, Baekhyun," whispered Chanyeol, his tears now falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I never told you before."<br/>
"It's okay. We couldn't do it back then," he replied, tears falling down his own cheeks. "All that matters is that you're here with me now."<br/>
"How have you been though? Are you happy down here?"<br/>
Baekhyun smiled at him through his tears. "Not really, but I'm not unhappy either. Here, I'm free to do what I wish, to be myself without fear of breaking any rules. I have knowledge beyond belief, more than I did in Heaven, and now that I'm a Prince, I'm free to do as I wish. I have a castle I built to my tastes and servants that are at my beck and call at every second. I can sleep around if I wish, with whoever I want, and the lust that prevails in the human realm continues to grant me endless amounts of power you couldn't even start to imagine, but... even with all that, I could never feel complete because I didn't have you by my side."<br/>
Baekhyun sighed as he continued to plant kisses on Chanyeol's jaw. "I don't miss Heaven, not one bit. I don't miss the dominating rules and the laws we had to abide by. I love my liberty and if given the chance, I wouldn't give it up to go back. The problem has always been that I missed you. No matter how many creatures I bedded through time, none could ever replace you in my heart."<br/>
Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun's tears away with his thumb. "Well, I'll have to go back soon to get my punishment, but after that, if you still want me, I'll be by your side as a loyal companion for the rest of eternity."<br/>
"Don't be silly. Of course I'll want you here with me forever."<br/>
Chanyeol smiled and continued to run his thumb over Baekhyun's cheek before his attention went to the large black wings on his back. "How do you have wings when yours were ripped apart when you fell?"<br/>
Baekhyun looked at them over his shoulder and chuckled. "When I got crowned as Prince, I requested to get a pair of wings back. Lucifer thought I meant bat-like wings to go with the whole gargoyle theme, but he seemed to enjoy it when I told him I wanted angel wings to piss off Heaven. He enjoys nothing more than getting on God’s nerves."<br/>
Chanyeol chuckled. Of course, he should've guessed. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop them from taking them away. It must've been very painful."<br/>
Baekhyun smiled sadly. "It was horrible, and I hate thinking about how you're going to have experience the same thing," said as he studied Chanyeol's gaze intently. "But I'll take care of you, don't worry."<br/>
Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand in his own and kissed his pretty fingers gently. "Thank you."<br/>
Baekhyun leaned closer and joined their lips in a passionate kiss, making Chanyeol's cock, which was still nestled inside Baekhyun, stir to back to life. They didn't say anything else as they went at it, becoming one again and again in the upcoming hours, indulging in each other for as long as they could before Chanyeol had to go back.<br/>
++++<br/>
Immortality made time lose its meaning. To someone who'd lived as long as Chanyeol had, time was meaningless on its own, though there were moments when it had garnered importance. As it was, time had gone back to what it had been before Baekhyun had fallen. He lost track of how long it had been since that fateful day when he decided to give up on Heaven to be with the love of his existence.<br/>
No matter what anyone said, he believed he'd made the right decision. He wouldn't go back to Heaven if given a chance.<br/>
Sure, Hell was gloomy, filled with demons and evil everywhere. And yeah, the sound of tortured souls in the background was unsettling in the beginning. But once you got past that, Hell was pretty nice. Chanyeol understood with time what Baekhyun said about the liberty that Hell provided. He had far more knowledge in his mind than he ever did before and, as a fallen angel, he had the freedom to explore and live his existence as he pleased.<br/>
And spending the rest of eternity with his love made it all the better.<br/>
After spending so long having to hide their love since it was considered a sin, and then being apart from each other, they learned to love to their fullest and to do it freely. They made up for all the time wasted and spent endless hours indulging in each other, be it by speaking or cuddling or fucking. They enjoyed each other without a barrier stopping them. This time around, they allowed themselves to be happy.<br/>
"Hey Yeol," said Baekhyun as he sauntered into their bedroom and jumped into his lap, giggling cutely.<br/>
"Hello baby," he greeted as he put his book aside and wrapped his arms around his waist. "How was your day?"<br/>
Baekhyun pouted at that. "Boring... I missed you."<br/>
Chanyeol chuckled at his lovers antics. "I missed you too."<br/>
Baekhyun's pout transformed into a smile at that. "Good," he replied as he leaned forward to peck Chanyeol's lips. "I have a surprise for you," he added as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck.<br/>
Chanyeol smiled. "Oh? What could that be?"<br/>
Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and wiggled his hips enthusiastically. "Sooo...you know how we discussed having a baby, right?"<br/>
Chanyeol's heart picked up at that. He didn't interrupt his lover, eager to hear what he had to say. As a response, he simply nodded.<br/>
"Well, I used some of my demonic powers to prepare my body and... It seems like it worked."<br/>
Chanyeol took a deep breath to process what Baekhyun was saying. "You're telling me th-that y-you're..."<br/>
Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I'm pregnant!"<br/>
Chanyeol felt his entire world stop for a moment before it came back to life, advancing with a speed like never before as realization hit him.<br/>
"We're going to be parents," he murmured before he hugged Baekhyun tightly, tears falling down his cheeks.<br/>
"Yes, yes we are," whispered Baekhyun in Chanyeol's ear as he planted soft kisses on his temple, his finger running soothingly through his hair.<br/>
And as it was, even with how things had started out for them, it seemed that even with the time that passed, fate was still blessing them with happiness. All the struggles their love went through. All the pain and the sorrow they had to endure. All came down to that precious moment. Finally, it seemed like fate was on their side and their love, strong as it was, would continue to grow from that point forward, their future bright and full of love. Yeah, even with the screams of the tortured in the background, their existence could only become brighter from that point forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was originally a tweetfic I decided to edit.</p><p>My Twitter is strawberrypup04</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>